Wands of Destiny: Hybrids
by Exotos135
Summary: Tie-in to "Wands of Destiny." Mewmans and monster have had a complicated history together, but there exists some bridges that could further complicate this history. Bridges known... as hybrids.
1. Half-Mewman

**So, since I can't work on the main story because of reasons, I take some of the time I could spend working a tiny little bit over it... in order to give you a sidestory that doesn't necessarily affect the main story at all.**

 **Brilliant!**

 **Speaking honestly, though, ever since I thought of the origin for Mewmans and Monsters, which is detailed in chapter 4, I've wanted to try take a shot at the bridges of their conception: Hybrids, these being half-mewmen, half-monsters, and finally, mewman-monster hybrids.**

 **And if you know the series up to season 3, you can at least guess which character will represent the last type of hybrid. The first two, however, are special, and we'll start with the half-mewman type of hybrid.**

 **An interesting fun fact about this type of hybrid is that, it can't be produced naturally: Because magic is a force that corrupts/transforms the body and the mind to be different than their original forms, humans can't interbreed with mewmans, whose relationship with magic is so symbiotic they essentially are no longer humans. They look like them, but they're anything but.**

 **The only way this type of hybrid can be born is through the rare event of a mewman baby being born with less control of their magical abilities than their parents, consequently making it harder to do certain magic at best, and be completely unable to cast certain magic at worst. So, basically, a deficiency in the "magic-control" department.**

 **What can these hybrids do? Well, let's see, shall we?**

* * *

On a grassfield in what looked like the middle of nowhere, there was a shack made of wood, with a certain teenage girl sitting nearby to it, aiming her arms towards some tree branches in front of her. And the most notable feature of this girl was that she had a cheekmark on her left cheek.

The cheekmark resembled a green triangle, segmented to look like the green part of a tree.

"Levitato!" The girl exclaimed at the branches.

Nothing happened.

"Levitato!" she yelled once more.

Still nothing. Before trying again, however, the girl took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she tried to focus her energy on her palms, causing them to be surrounded in a green aura before she took a deep breath and exclaimed:

"Levitato!"

The auras dissipated into nothing, and the girl threw her hands up in the air as something came out of her hair: A little creature that resembled her hair, but who only had miniature arms and legs, making it look like a sentient bush rather than any specific creature.

"I just checked the acting schedule: We're supposed to act like father and daughter today," the creature spoke before giving the upset teenager a comforting look. "So, how's the magic schtik working out for you, Kelly?"

"Not as well as I'd hope, Tad," Kelly answered, sighing sadly as Tad brushed her hair... within her hair, that is. "I still can't manage to cast any kind of spells, and I've been practicing for over a week now!"

"Kelly, you know what our master told us: Hybrids can't cast spells because that's an ability only people who can control magic can do," Tad casually remarked, rollnig his eyes as Kelly threw an annoyed look at him. "Being hybrids, we don't fully control the magic within us, which means we can't cast magic-"

"But the council's always boasting about how mewmanity can surpass any and all expectations presented to them! So not being able to fully control our magic should be an issue!" Kelly snapped, flailing her arms up and down. "I want to be able to live up to that idea, but I just can't do anything!"

"Take it easy, babe, getting angry and upset won't get us anywhere," Tad got an idea. "How about you try that other thing?"

Kelly stopped in that moment, and stood up before she focused her energy on her back, which eventually took the form of a wing on her left side.

Her wing looked like a tilted pine tree, with a couple veins all around it going to the center to form the shape of a leaf.

"Are you ready?" Tad asked.

Kelly, however, didn't respond. Instead, she strictly looked at her wing with a concerned look, and this prompted Tad to slowly move down, sprout a wing from his right side, then offer his hand to the girl as he suggested:

"How about we try it together?"

Kelly put up a small smile, grabbed Tad's hand, and the duo crouched down before they jumped high enough to let them spread their wings and... wobbily flap them individually in order to try and stay in the air, but they barely managed to flap a couple times before they had to resort to gliding into the shack, crashing on the living room in the process.

"Okay, so, flying still isn't all that possible with us," Tad remarked as he and the girl stood up. "But hey, don't let this fact get you down! I'm sure we'll work things out eventually!"

Kelly remained silent and looked elsewhere. Tad quickly noticed this, and walked to her side before stating:

"Kelly, I know you're upset, but you have to accept that there are things we can't do that full mewmans can. Listen, at least we have steady jobs, a house, and if we get on our queen's good side, she might even help us deal with these issues. Specially since she seems to be the one queen who cares about hybrids like us."

Kelly turned to Tad, who showed his watch to the girl.

"And besides, we also gotta go to work now, so..."

The teenager sighed and smiled before hugging the little man. "Thanks, Tad."

Tad chuckled. "Hey, stay in-character."

Kelly chuckled in return. "Thanks, Dad."

The pair separated and Kelly got up before heading to their room, and to their closet, which she opened to reveal her battle armor: Covering most of her body and sporting... a Clubs symbol on the chest.

Once Kelly put the suit and Tad sat on her hair, the duo went to the edge of a cliff near their house, revealing what could only be described as a mechanical mixture between a city and a kingdom, with one large tower located in the middle, with four more towers floating in the sky, each with a specific theme: Fire, Ice, Decay, and Space.

"Time to go to work."


	2. Half-Monster

**Now we come to the second type of hybrid: Human-Monster. Like Half-Mewman, these hybrids are impossible to produce naturally, as humans and monster share the same biological differences that humans and mewmen have.**

 **However, unlike mewman-human hybrids, these hybrids aren't a result on a deficiency in the magic-control department at birth. Instead, they're the result of a pregnant woman being infected by magic, which can happen if one handles a magical artifact clumsily enough to release the magic inside, which will immediately infect the mother and partially merge with the developing baby.**

 **Normally, the hybrid can be born like normal, but their monster side is usually locked, since unlike mewmans, half-monsters and monsters alike don't have control of the magic within them. The only way to unlock their magical side is through a traumatic event, or if something compels the magic within them to hand them their power for a moment.**

 **Because with monsters, magic controls them.**

 **I just went on an info dump over something you probably don't care, so let's head on to the chapter itself and see what this certain Red Hoodie man has in store for us.**

 **Now, to the reviews:**

 **1) LoudAutomata16:**

 *** Any and all similarities to what happened in this story are fictional and likely unintentional. Except when they're not.**

 *** I have an idea on how to call the mewman-monster hybrids, actually... see you in that chapter!**

 *** Yeah, makes you remember: The Magic High Commission are not to be messed with.**

 **2) allen Vth:**

 *** Honestly, I didn't even think about that. And that's a big problem with me: The more logical way to do a story element doesn't occur to me until AFTER I've written it. XD**

 *** Yeah, let's hope the future has something good in store for them.**

 **And now, to the chapter! :D**

* * *

 _ **The Tower...**_

A cloaked figure entered the tower in the middle of the city before taking off the hood, revealing himself to be Marco, who promptly stretched as he was approached by the janitor of the place: Mina Loveberry.

"Mrs. Mina?" Marco asked, sounding genuinely surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm working: Considering how brutal some of the monsters in this place can be, somebody needs to be around to clean their messes," Mina answered with a stern tone as she wiped a mop all over the floor. "Now tell me, Diaz, what are _you_ doing here? Nobody's allowed entrance to the tower unless it's a holiday or a field trip."

"I came here to make some quick money," Marco shrugged. "The shards from the artificial monsters here can sell for a fortune, depending on monster."

Mina rolled her eyes. "Don't make a big mess, okay?"

The boy nodded and entered the chamber where he would gain some money through the hearts of monsters. Once he took a step inside, Marco's hooded figure was surrounded by several small, rabbit-like creatures that sprouted from the walls, with the most notable feature of these creatures being their long horn protruding from their head.

"Al-mi'rajs, huh? I thought they were exclusive to an island in the Indian Ocean," Marco casually remarked as the rabbit creatures hissed as they crawled towards him. "But oh well..."

The creatures leaped for Marco, but he just extended one of his arms and dashed towards them. The clash briefly enveloped the room in a flashing light, which dissapeared in an instant to reveal the rabbit creatures hanging in mid-air, before slowly rotting away into nothingness before blowing up, with Marco's extended hand surrounded by a yellow-ish energy as he turned to look at it, revealing his eye was now yellow.

"I'll still take their life force either way."

The boy snapped his fingers, and the energy dissipated as he turned back to see some small shards on the ground where the smoke clouds were. He walked to the shards and grabbed them as another type of mindless monster sprouted from the walls: A giant pig-like humanoid holding an axe, which was joined by similar monsters a moment later.

However, Marco wasn't worried: He leaped high into the sky, dodging an incoming axe swipe from one of the monsters, and then he put his hands on its neck and smiled smugly as he absorbed the monster's lifeforce, the pig beast squealing in pain as it dried up like a grape.

Marco couldn't finish absorbing the lifeforce before some more monsters came out, and one of them cleaved the dried beast, splitting it in two as Marco jumped up again and reached for the back of his head.

"Okay, those are about a dozen creatures if I'm correct," he told himself. "I guess now's a good time as any to pull "that" out."

Marco swayed his hair to the side, with it slowly growing longer until it grew into a ponytail, which split into several tentacles soon afterwards. He then wiped the beasts with those tentacles, and landed safely on the ground as the beasts' lifeforce was absorbed, quickly drying them up until they turned into dust, leaving behind their shards.

The guy then walked towards the shards and gave a quick look to them in order to check their quality, his ponytail retracting back into the inside of his head, apparently, as his eyes turned back to normal.

"Hmm, a couple al-mi-raj and orc hearts... I should be able to gain about 150 or 200 dollars with these shards," Marco spoke as he saved the shards on his pockets. "It's certainly less than what I'm used to gaining, though-"

Suddenly, a large minotaur-like monster sprouted from the ground and tried to swing it's axe at Marco, only for the boy to sidestep the attack, then kick the minotaur's chest hard enough to pierce it, then do an upward kick, causing the shard to fly up and into his hand.

"Hey, mind if I sell this for some cash?"

The minotaur didn't respond, it just stood still before dissolving into nothing, with Marco nonchalantly saving the monster shard on his pocket afterward.

"Okay, a minotaur's heart is worth 200 dollars, so I guess this should fulfill my personal quota for today," Marco remarked, only to look back at the ground the minotaur came of with curiosity. "Although, the fact the monsters came out of the wall, and a high level monster like a minotaur came out of the ground, is rather suspicious..."

Marco looked at the sky and exclaimed, "It's almost like somebody was deliberitely creating the monsters this way to give me a hand!"

And just then, four yellow eyes formed on the ceiling and looked at Marco with a sneaky look, almost as if to say, "Aw, how did you find out?"

"Come on, I've been on my fair share of school expeditions to this place, I know when the monsters are being summoned strategically, and when they're just being popped out at random," Marco pointed at the eyes and smirked. "I know how you work by now, "Globby Gory."

Marco laughed out loud, which was followed by the eyes motioning in the same way as demonic laughter echoed the chambers for a moment, only to stop as Marco took out the shards he got.

"Still, if it helps me make some cash, I'm not going to complain about it," Marco saved the shards again as he added, "All I'm saying is, try to make it less obvious you're rigging the system for my sake, okay?"

Two eyes gave the boy a wink, then vanished away, returning the ceiling back to it's original state. With this done, Marco took a quick look back at the shards he had received, and promptly left the dungeon, feeling satisfied by what he had obtained.


	3. Mewman-Monster

**And now we come to the final member of the known hybrid types, Mewman-Monster. These ones, despite being the only type of hybrid capable of being born organically, rather than artificially, they're also the most rare because of the quite well-documented history between monsters and mewmans.**

 **However, once in a blue moon... or perhaps, a blood moon... a mewman-monster is born. It doesn't matter if the mother's a mewman and a monster the father, or even the other way around: The combination won't affect the chances the baby has to be born successfully.**

 **What it does affect, however, is how the hybrid will look. Depending on the species of monster, the hybrid may end up taking more traits from their monstrous parent than the mewman one, unless something is done to make the mewman side dominant.**

 **Like half-monsters, the mewman-monster hybrid won't have access to their magic at first. And while this would be something eliminated by the mewman side, like half-mewmen, they have less control over their magic than full mewman, meaning an untrained mewman-monster could become one of the most dangerous creatures in the world of mewni.**

 **But of course, that doesn't really mean anything when you have a near-omnipotent mewman keeping an eye on them...**

 **Also, assuming you'd like to see some more sidestories, what would you like to see next? Because, being completely honest, this au kinda has a lot of changes that either can only be briefly touched upon in the main story, or simply not be mentioned at all, making them decent candidates for sidestories.**

 **But before we see the chapter itself, let's reply to some reviews:**

 **1) allen Vth: Yes, Marco's not just a human anymore.**

 **2) LoudAutomata16: I'm glad you liked it.**

 **And now, to the final chapter!**

* * *

 ** _Meteora's Reformatory School for Wayward Royalty..._**

Meteora, the headmistress of the reformatory school, and a fellow member of the Council of Queens, sat on her bed, looking somberly at a picture depicting her as a child sitting on Celena's gap. Celena had her eye closed in a way implying she was happy, while the younger Meteora looked rather worried, looking elsewhere as Celena brushed her hair.

The hybrid queen then reached for another picture nearby, which was similar to the first one, only with a younger Eclipsa taking Meteora's place. And not only that, but the younger Eclipsa looked positively ecstatic, making the hybrid queen ponder to herself:

"What did she do with you that she didn't do with me, Mom?"

 ** _Meteora's Flashback..._**

A younger Meteora sat on her bed, her eyes half-closed as she slowly looked down, then sprung her head up, trying to remain awake as she looked at the moon in the sky.

And then Celena literally kicked her bedroom's door open. "Meteora!"

The hybrid freaked out and clung to the ceiling like a cat, shivering in fear as Celena simply flew up, grabbed her, and flew to the main hall as she spoke:

"I've been looking all over for you! Come on, we need to resume your training at once, while the reformatory's still dark!"

"Why can't I train during the day, Aunt Celena?" Meteora whined, rubbing her eyes before letting out a long yawn. "You know, get some sleep in the night, and train during the day? Wouldn't that be better?"

Celena stopped on her tracks, took a deep breath, and looked sternly at the hybrid princess as she stated:

"Meteora, we've already talked about this. And what did we agree on?"

The half-monster frowned. "If I train during the day and something goes wrong, nobody will ever want me as a princess."

Celena closed her eyes in a manner implying she was pleased, and she brushed the girl's hair as she said, "Good girl, now let's get to business, alright?"

 ** _Training Room..._**

The High Queen and... Princess? entered the training room, where the first thing Meteora noticed was a rabbit-like creature trapped inside a cage on the desk. She ran after the creature, or at least tried to before Celena grabbed her and lifted her by the neck of her shirt.

"Meteora, what are you doing?" Celena asked sternly.

"The poor creature's trapped inside, Aunt Celena!" Meteora whined as she tried to free herself from the High Queen's grasp. "I don't think he likes it there, so-"

"Okay, first off, this "creature" is non-sentient, so it can't even feel upset about it's current situation," Celena stated before dropping the hybrid girl on the ground. "And second, the creature needs to stay there in order for you to train."

Meteora was surprised. "What?!"

"Listen, sweetie, we've been through this so many times it shouldn't shock you," Celena folded her arms. "You can absorb the soul of living beings and add it to your own. And because this power can be very damaging in the wrong hands, you have to train and gain as much control over this power as fast and efficiently as possible. Now come on, suck the thing's soul."

Meteora looked at the caged creature, then looked back at Celena, who was impatiently tapping the floor. "Do I really have to do it? I mean-"

Celena rubbed her forehead. "Ugh, this again?"

"Sucking" souls doesn't like a good thing to do, specially when the victim's eyes turn completely black and they start floating away like balloons..." Meteora shivered. "Doesn't that sound... evil, to you?"

"Magic, by its very nature, can't be good or evil my child: It's a primordial corruption that makes those who it possesses partially trascend the limits of mortality: Gaining incredible powers, but at a price," Celena explained as she brushed Meteora's hair. "Our species was lucky enough to have found several ways to contain this mystical power, and it's our responsibility to pass on this knowledge so we don't end up joining the treacherous files of the monsters."

Then, Celena crouched down and forced the young hybrid to look at her in the eye. "So, one way or another, you have to learn to control your magic for the sake of our kingdom, Meteora."

"But, for every soul that I take, willingly or not, their voice appears in my head, and I can't get them to shut up!" Meteora whined, shedding a couple tears as she tried to free herself from Celena's grasp. "I don't know how much more I can stand this, aunt Celena."

"You'll learn to ignore those voices, as every monster has done for these past centuries," Celena wiped off Meteora's tears. "Just remember not to absorb the soul of somebody much stronger than you."

Celena went to the sidelines and folded her arms as she waited for Meteora to absorb the soul of the creature. However, after the hybrid princess looked at the being, she took a deep breath... and immediately started exercising, catching Celena off-guard.

"What are you doing?!" The High Queen snapped.

"I'm training my muscles," Meteora answered. "I mean, didn't you tell me most magic is done through motion?"

Suddenly, the hybrid girl was grabbed by a large pink energy hand, which took her back to the source: an angry Celena.

"Meteora, if your kind of Magic can only be done through your eyes, then what's the point of training the rest of your body?!" Celena leaned closer. "You're tired, and I got things to do, but not because of that can you slack off, understand?!"

"But-"

"Enough with the buts!" Celena grabbed Meteora by the neck of her shirt. "Stop being a cowardly pushover and be the Queen you're meant to be!"

Celena threw Meteora to the ground. "Now absorb the damn creature's soul!"

Enraged, the hybrid princess slowly got up, her eyes glowing yellow until she turned to Celena and hissed:

"You want me to absorb a soul?! Fine, how about I absorb yours!?"

Before she knew it, Celena's soul was absorbed by Meteora's ensuing blast, leaving the eternal High Queen mostly grayed-out, but seemingly still standing... And conscious...

Meteora, however, got purely white eyes that soon glew pink as she was enveloped in a fiery hot pink aura, which suddenly burst in magnitude as the hybrid princess screamed with what seemed like a thousand voices.

Not one to waste time, Celena morphed her arm into a lasso and swung it into Meteora's mouth, with the ensuing pull taking out her soul and returning it back to her body. However, Meteora fell to the ground, silent and motionless.

And to make matters worse, a certain person arrived afterwards: the headmistress of the school, Festivia.

"Celena, why am I not surprised to see you here?" Festivia rolled her eyes. "I heard a big ruckus in this room and I wanted to see if-"

And then Festivia noticed the unconscious- "Meteora!"

The headmistress ran to the hybrid princess, and leaned her head close to her chest, where she luckily managed to hear some heartbeats, proving Meteora was still alive.

"Youwere making the poor girl train again, weren't you, Celena!?" Festivia scolded the High Queen as she grabbed and lifted the unconscious Meteora. "It's freaking midnight! She doesn't need to train, she needs to rest!"

"Festivia, sweetie, we've been through this before: Meteora is something we've never seen before, a hybrid between mewman and monster, a combination most would dub imposible," Celena answered sternly. "If She's not trained properly, she could become one of the biggest threats Mewni has ever faced!"

"And don't you think that forcing her to train will motivate her to _become_ said threat?!" Festivia put her hand on her hip. "Just, listen, where are we right now?"

"Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses," Celena sternly answered.

"And who's the headmistress of this place?" Festivia raised an eyebrow. "And no, despite the name, it's not Saint Olga, 'cause she's over there acting like the janitor."

The robotic woman known as St. Olga waved hello at the duo before she returned to cleaning the floor. After seeing her, Celena looked elsewhere, unwilling to answer the question.

"Me! I'm the headmistress!" Festivia snapped, stomping the ground. "And when you made me the headmistress, you said that

"That was a joke!" Celena pouted.

"Too bad, 'cause I took it seriously!" Festivia narrowed her eyes. "Now, this is what we'll do: I'll take Meteora back to her room so she can sleep, you'll take your sorry ass back to the council, and you won't force Meteora to train tomorrow! End of the conversation!"

Festivia stomped away, leaving a flabbergasted Celena to snap, "Y-You can't talk to me like that, I'm your boss!"

"Only when I'm in the council, which is why I barely go there anymore!" Festivia snapped in return. "I mean, seriously, talking to you feels like having a period!"

The headmistress slammed the door shut, and Celena narrowed her eyes and looked at her surroundings before she clenched her fist and slammed it against a wall, completely destroying it.

 ** _The next day..._**

Meteora slowly woke up to a voice calling for her:

" _Wake up, sweetie, it's 10 in the morning._ "

Confused, the hybrid girl could only ask, "Mom?"

She rubbed her eyes and fully opened them as the voice said:

" _Well, not exactly._ "

The voice, as Meteora found out, belonged to Festivia, who was sitting on her bed, looking at the hybrid princess with a slightly concerned look, and a reassuring smile. Upon seeing her, Meteora let out a yawn, then smiled as she got up, with some help of the headmistress.

"What happened?" Meteora grabbed her head and groaned.

"Calm down, Meteora, you went through a lot of stress yesterday," Festivia said, rubbing the hybrid's hair as she gently laid her down. "Basically, Celena tried to force you to train, something went wrong, like everything involving Celena ever, and I took you back to your room so you could rest."

Meteora looked at the ground and frowned, prompting Festivia to brush her hair as she said, with a reassuring tone, "Listen, sweetie, what happened wasn't your fault: It was _Celena's_ fault for putting you through so much pressure that you snapped."

"I know, but I'm concerned about you, Aunt Festivia," Meteora remarked, earning a surprised look from the "fun" queen. "You're always standing up to Aunt Celena like she was nothing, but she's the high queen! I can't help but worry that she might-"

Festivia closed Meteora's mouth, and with a motherly gaze, she stated:

"Don't worry about that, Meteora. I assure you, I'll be fine."

The hybrid hugged the headmistress afterward, who returned the hug as she patted the hybrid's back.

 ** _Back in the present..._**

A single tear fell on the picture Meteora held, which now depicted an excited young Meteora sitting on Festivia's lap, while the headmistress was headbanging and throwing devil signs at the air. However, before she got the chance to savour the moment, the hybrid headmistress got a visit from two of her subordinates: The cyclops-like Gemini, and Princess Arms, who donned a purple military outfit adorned with a club symbol.

"Mrs. Meteora, have you put up your "Heinous" make up yet?" Arms asked with a slight hint of concern.

Gemini nodded in agreement. "Yes, you need to put up your "Heinous" act in order to get those ruffians to listen to you, remember?"

"Oh, right, I forgot about that," Meteora flinched as Arms and Gemini walked to her side. "Sorry about that, I was just... rememebering the good times."

Arms and Gemini looked at the picture, and both put their hands on Meteora's shoulders.

"Mistress Festivia was an example for all of us, and she was taken away from us too early," Arms patted the mistress' shoulder. "But don't worry, she's in a better place now."

"Yes, indeed, and now you have to focus on ruling this reformatory as the new headmistress," Gemini added. "Not that you've had trouble doing that until now."

Meteora put the picture aside, stood up, and snapped her fingers before stating:

"Get me the back eyeliner and headmistress outfit. I must go Heinous."


End file.
